That Doesn't Make Sense (DISCONTINUED)
by JuviaLovesYou327
Summary: Juvia doesn't know why Sting always tries to hit on her. She's not as pretty as some other girls. Prom is coming up and Juvia wants to ask Gray, her long time crush out. Will this go well, or will Juvia's heart be stolen by someone else? This is a highschool story. StingxJuvia
1. I'm not as pretty as other girls

**Sting and Juvia! Yay, my favorite couple! The first chapter might be short because I want to get this story out for all those crack shippers right away! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _You will find true love soon._

Juvia looked at her fortune she found in her fortune cookie. _Stupid fortunes,_ the bluenette thought. _They never come true._

All Juvia wanted was to get married to her long time crush, Gray Fullbuster.

"Juvia's going to bed." The bluenette told her adoptive older brother.

"Can I haf or lefofers?" Gajeel asked Juvia with a mouthful of rice. Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you eaten enough, Gajeel-kun?"

"No. Now are you eating the rest of your dinner or not?"

"Fine, you can have it." Juvia sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't want to be late for school so she slept earlier than usual.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep!_

Juvia gently slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She looked at the time.

6:00

 _It's way too early,_ Juvia thought. The bluenette closed her eyes and tried to sleep but slowly opened her eyes again a few minutes later. Juvia tippy toed out of her bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school. She brushed her long blue hair and peeked in her older brother's room. He was till sleeping. Oh well, he was usually late for school anyways.

Gajeel liked to walk his little sister to school but Juvia wasn't letting that happen. He would embarrass her. Juvia closed the door behind her so it wouldn't wake up Gajeel.

* * *

Juvia took in a deep breath of the cold air outside and looked up at the sky. It was dull blue. Clouds covered the blue sky. It was finally spring but she still felt chilly.

"Ohayo Juvia-chan! Guess what!" Juvia saw a flash of white before seeing Lisanna's pretty face.

"Hi Lisanna. What's up?" Juvia said bubbly.

"Yesterday Natsu asked me to the prom." Lisanna grinned. Juvia didn't know which made her happier. Lisanna's smile, or Gray getting married to her.

"Congrats." Juvia gave her best friend a warm smile. She wanted Gray to ask her to the prom like how Natsu asked Lisanna. She was a bit jealous of her. Lisanna instantly saw the frown on Juvia's face.

"Don't worry! If Gray doesn't accept your request then I'll kidnap him for you." Lisanna said while planning out her scheme.

"Lisanna doesn't think Gray will ask Juvia out?" Juvia pouted.

"That's different." Lisanna replied. Juvia laughed and punched Lisanna's arm playfully.

"Come on, lets get to school." Juvia said.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe. Literally almost every girl in the school has fallen for him. He has a handsome face. Electric blue eyes. And of course his silky platinum blonde hair. He was one of the most popular guys in school along with his friends, Rogue, Gray, Natsu, and Loke. What's not to like about him?

 _His cockiness,_ Juvia thought. Juvia hated it when Sting would always wink at her, thinking that she would fall in love with him. He has a long list of ex girlfriends so why do people like him so much?

"Look, it's Sting!" Lisanna pointed at the handsome man. _Please don't make me walk over there,_ Juvia thought.

"Good morning Sting." Lisanna greeted him.

"Hey cous'" Sting greeted Lisanna. Juvia was shocked. She didn't know they were cousins!

"Sting-san and Lisanna are cousins?!" Juvia said with wide eyes.

"Nice way to greet me." Sting rolled his eyes and flashed Juvia his charming smile. "You're still a cutie though." Juvia blushed and Sting walked off with a trail of fan girls following behind him. Juvia looked at Lisanna.

"Juvia didn't know you were cousins." Juvia said to her white haired friend.

"Yeah, we are. I think he likes you." Lisanna smirked.

"That doesn't make sense." Juvia said quietly.

"Why wouldn't it?" Lisanna asked.

* * *

 **Hello! I've gotten two suggestions on what story I should make. One of them is FriedxJuvia and the other is LauxusxJuvia. I will be choosing randomly for which Juvia pairing I should write about. More info about this challenge by reading the end of my JellalxJuvia story! Also I created a community for Stivia. read all the best Stivia fanfics there:**

 **community/Let-Me-Be-Your-Light-StingxJuvia/124407/3/0/1/0/0/0/0/**

 **Love yall,**

 **Katato**


	2. Sting has a plan

"That doesn't make sense." Juvia said quietly.

"Why wouldn't it?" Lisanna asked. Juvia and Lisanna were best friends but Juvia got a little annoyed when Lisanna eavesdropped on her.

"Well... It's because since Sting-san is popular so shouldn't he like a much prettier girl?" Juvia looked at her outfit. "Look at Juvia, she isn't as pretty as other girls. Juvia is afraid Gray-sama won't accept her either. He's popular too."

"Ya know how you could get Gray to like you?" Lisanna reached into her backpack and pulled out a short skirt. She handed it to Juvia. "Wear this, Juvia." Juvia looked embarrassed at first but took the skirt.

"Why should Juvia wear this? It's embarrassing!" Juvia insisted that she shouldn't wear the skirt.

"I've studied what you looked best in just for this moment and saw that your legs were very attractive. You should show them more often." Lisanna explained to Juvia.

"You think people would like Juvia more if she showed more of her legs?"

"Not really but I bet it'll make you look beautiful."

* * *

In the bathroom Juvia changed her skirt quickly before class started. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I actually do look prettier,_ the bluenette thought. _Lisanna's such a good friend._ Juvia smiled thinking about how she would've been for the rest of the school year if it weren't for her best friend.

Walking to class, Juvia definitely noticed people looking at her. Boys thought of talking to her but turned back blushing. She felt like a model and put on her best smile.

"Wow look at that girl."

"She might be famous!"

Juvia loved being adored like her mother used to when she was a little girl. If only she could get Gray to notice her.

* * *

"You should ask her out." Loke said to his raven haired friend. Gray rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I wouldn't ask a girl with no experience in dating to go out." Gray put his hands behind his head and put his feet on the desk.

"Gray, you just don't get it." Loke smiled and shook his head. "That's the fun part."

"I guess so."

* * *

Once everyone in class settled down Happy sensei started teaching a lesson about sea creatures-Especially fish! Sting got bored so he thought of flirting with some girls near him. If he was lucky he might even get a phone number. Hmm, Yukino's with Rogue and he just broke up wth Minerva. Who could he talk to? You guessed it. Juvia Lockser of course!

"Psst! Juvia!" Sting whispered in Juvia's ear. Juvia turned around looking annoyed.

"What do you want?" Juvia said coldly to Sting. She didn't want him to bother her.

"I was wondering if I could get your phone number. Then we can hang out some ti-" Sting got interrupted by Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't have a phone. Now stop bothering her." Juvia hissed. Sting smirked at Juvia. She seemed different from other girls.

"It's not my fault. Anyone would fall for you with those legs. You're really beautiful it's distracting!" Juvia's cheeks turned a few shades of red.

"Pervert... Pick up lines don't work on Juvia. Sting-san doesn't know what he's saying. Juvia isn't as pretty as other girls."

"What did you call me? Atleast I'm not the one wearing a slut skirt." Sting was such a jerk. Juvia felt like she had to cover her lower limbs for the rest of the day. It was also very short so it was hard to cover her legs.

* * *

When the blue haired teenager came back to her locker(hehe locker and Lockser) she saw Lisanna.

"Juvia wants her other skirt back!" Juvia covered her short skirt with her sweater. Lisanna sweat dropped and nervously laughed.

"Well... I kinda threw it out..." Lisanna scratched the back of her head.

"WHAAAAT?! Why?!"

"You looked better with it... Sorry!"

"Juvia's life is ruined!" Juvia covered her face with her hands until someone tapped on her shoulder. "Juvia isn't in the mood to talk, Lisanna." Juvia complained.

"Umm Juvia?" It turns out that it wasn't Lisanna. Juvia started standing up straight.

"Gr-a-ay-sama! I mean, Gray! What are you doing here?"

Lisanna gave Juvia a thumbs up sign from behind Gray.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Juvia got so distracted from Gray's handsome face that she paused for a second.

"Juvi-" Juvia hated herself for talking in third person in front of her crush. "I would love-"

An arm snaked around Juvia's waist which made her jump up and squeal.

"I thought you were going with me, Juvia." Juvia heard Sting's smooth voice.

"Oh sorry Juvia. I didn't know you were already going with someone else. I'll leave now." Gray spun on his heel and walked away back to his friends.

"Hey! Juvia didn't agree to go with you!" Juvia tried to break out of Sting's arms. "That's sexual harassment you know!" Juvia slapped Sting's face and ran away from him to Lisanna. Everyone got silent. No one dared to hit Sting or insult him. Two years ago he sent five students to the hospital for breaking into a fight with them.

"I'm trying to help you." Sting said casually and pretended that he didn't get slapped by a girl. He grabbed Juvia's hand and walked outside.

"Where are you taking Juvia? Let go of her!" Juvia exclaimed.

* * *

Once they were outside Juvia started complaining again. Sting put his hand over her mouth.

"Stop talking and I'll explain everything to you." The blonde man put his hands in his pockets. "As I told you, I'm trying to help you-" Juvia balled her hands into fists.

"You're trying to help Juvia by stopping the man of her dreams from asking her out? She doesn't need your help, Juvia hates you. (This is so sad because of my username D:)" Sting sighed and looked into the blue sky. It felt like he was looking straight into her eyes. They were the same shade of blue.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Juvia doesn't want to answer it." By now Juvia started crying.

"Why did you slap me when I was trying to help you?"

"Juvia really didn't mean to but-" The bluenette dried her eyes with her sleeves. "You were touching her. How was that helping her?" Sting looked at Juvia. She looked so innocent he was almost going to kiss her.

"I'm going to help you get Gray. But my way is a bit more interesting." Sting smirked mischievously.

"Sting-san and Juvia are not going to... You know what!" Juvia's cheeks burned and she looked away from the blonde man.

"Idiot, we're not doing that. We're gonna make him jealous."

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter is longer than the other. I haven't updated on my stories in a while so I might be updating Drip, Drip, Drop soon! :)** **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Katato ️ ️**


	3. Sting has a plan (Part Two)

"She rejected you?" Loke looked surprised as Gray told him what happened with him and Juvia. "I thought she liked you."

"She's going with Sting." Gray muttered.

"Oh that playboy?"

"You're a player too!" Gray laughed at his friend.

"At least I wasn't almost expelled." Loke shoved Gray in the elbow lightly.

"Oh well. There's always Lisanna. She's nice enough to go with me as friends."

"She's going with Natsu."

"That jackass?!"

"You're one too." Loke snickered and repeated Gray's words.

"Don't push it."

* * *

"But isn't that betraying Gray-sama?" Juvia looked at Sting with confused eyes.

"We aren't really dating so no." Sting replied.

"So now what?" Juvia asked. Sting held his hand out. Juvia looked confused until she realized, he was trying to hold her hand! She slowly put her hand on Sting's palm.

"Let's go to class... _Babe_." Sting grinned and a smile tugged at Juvia's lips.

* * *

"Juvia what happened?!" Lisanna felt worried for Juvia. When she saw Sting also come into the room holding hands with Juvia she felt speechless. The fan girls did too.

"What are you doing to our Sting?" A group of girls stepped in front of the bluenette and she got nervous.

"J-Ju- I... Nothi-" Juvia hesitated.

"She's my girlfriend." Sting glared at the girls. "Problem?"

"But St-Sting! She's-" The girl in front protested.

"Scram." Sting growled and the fan girls got out of the way. Juvia looked at Sting with relief. Sting mouthed, " _Thank me later."_ Sting let go of Juvia's hand and walked to his desk seeing a very angry Lisanna there.

"You better treat her nicely or you're dead!" Lisanna puffed out her cheeks.

"Relax, we're pretending so she can get that too cool for school man of her dreams to go out with her." Sting said calmly and ignoring the fact that Lisanna was about to rip him into pieces. The white haired girl moved out of the way.

"Today, we will be doing something different today." Carla sensei announced. _Will we actually stop learning about fish for once?_ Sting thought hopefully.

"We're going to count fish!" Happy sensei jumped around happily. Groans can be heard around the class.

"Come on! We had enough about fish!"

"Yeah! How about dogs?"

Happy and Carla looked at each other for a second and decided that they were gonna pick partners to make a project about cats. At least they got to escape fish for a while. Juvia and Lisanna looked at each other and smiled. They wanted to be partners for the project.

" _We_ are going to choose the partners." Carla said when people started talking to their friends. Everyone groaned again. Juvia crosses her fingers and prayed that she would get Lisanna.

"Jellal and Lisanna." _Damn it Jellal!_ Juvia glared at Jellal and he started sweating.

"Sting and Laki." Sting looked at the purple haired girl and flashed her a wink.

"Rogue and Juvia." Juvia knew Rogue didn't like pairing up with people. He was mysterious and quiet.

Happy and Carla finished announcing all the partners. Juvia glanced at Rogue. This was going to be a bit awkward.

"Umm, if Rogue-san wants, we can go to Juvia's house to do the project after school." Juvia spoke to the man without looking at his red eyes.

"Will Gajeel be like there?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Yes." Juvia replied. Somehow she felt his attitude change when she said that.

"Okay then! I'll be there tomorrow!" Rogue said happily like a child. It was kind of weird for a person who was usually miserable. Juvia smiled at him.

"Bye."

* * *

Juvia walked through the hallways of Fairy High with her boots clanking on the floor. _I have swimming practice now,_ she hurried downstairs to the first floor where the swimming pool was.

"Hey," Someone called out to Juvia. Juvia walked faster, she didn't want to deal with you know who right now. Sting gasped for air like he just ran a marathon. "Where are you going? Don't leave your boyfriend hanging here by himself." Juvia turned around to face him.

"Juvia has to go to the swim club now. We only need to pretend when Gray-sama comes by." Juvia said while trying to run away from Sting. She'll be late and have to help clean the pool after school because of that idiot.

"Then how about I join the swimming club? So I don't have to run after you all the time." Sting was speed walking to catch up with Juvia.

"No thanks. Juvia doesn't want Sting-kun to get in the way."

"Aww but what if I miss you?"

"Juvia doesn't think I that will happen. She's going to be late. Goodbye!" Juvia waved bye to Sting and she clearly wanted to get away from the blonde man.

* * *

"Juvia, how can you hold your breath under water for so long?" Levy asked the taller blue haired teenager. Juvia just shrugged. She put her feet into the water with Levy.

"Juvia!" Juvia spent a lot of time with Sting she started hearing his voice in her head and tried to ignore it.

"Juvia!" Levy looked out the door and blushed a little.

"I think your boyfriend is here." She said. Juvia turned around and immediately put on her poker face. Sting was leaning on the doorway and smiling at the two girls.

"What is Sting-kun doing here?" Juvia asked, annoyed. Sting raised a brow.

"I'm here to pick you up, genius." He said casually. Juvia hated it when Sting would talk smoothly in front of her friend when she knew the real beast he was inside.

"But Juvia wants to stay here longer-" Sting pinched Juvia's cheek as if she was a little kid. It annoyed her very, very much.

"You're cute when you're mad." Juvia's pretend boyfriend grinned and patted her head which made her feel embarrassed. "I'll walk you home." Juvia puffed out her cheeks.

"Fine, Juvia will change into her uniform." Juvia walked into the locker room and changed out of her swimsuit and wore her embarrassing short skirt.

* * *

"Hey, is something wrong?" Sting and Juvia walked to her house. Juvia turned away from Sting. The blonde male put his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to train you like a puppy?"

"Don't treat Juvia like a dog. She doesn't like it." Juvia crossed her arms across her chest and tried to look angry.

"Haha! You're just like a little dog!" Sting laughed so hard his sides started to hurt.

"Juvia is not! She doesn't wanna walk home with you anymore." Just as Juvia was going to walk away and abandon him he pulled her into a tight hug. What was he thinking? She disliked him and now he's hugging her? Juvia looked around and saw Gray so she forced herself to do the same to Sting. Gray looked so disappointed. He wanted to talk to her but then walked away.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah but Gray-sama didn't look jealous."

"Don't worry, he will soon. It's a man's instinct to go after the woman he loves."

That's what Juvia was afraid of. What if Gray didn't like her back when she confessed to him?

* * *

 **This chapter was kinda boring :/ But please follow, like, and review! They really make me smile! Hehehe my dad always has a WTF face on when I look at the iPad and smile for no reason :)**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Katato❤️❤️**


End file.
